Miara człowieczeństwa
by cooky77
Summary: Uzdrowicielka, krasnolud i wiedźmin. Trzy obce sobie osoby, których ścieżki nieoczekiwanie zbiegły się ze sobą. Co może z tego wyniknąć?


Miara człowieczeństwa

\- Żeby was zaraza wydusiła, psie syny!

Zerwał się na równe nogi i cisnął sporych rozmiarów kamień w kierunku oddalających się jeźdźców. Kamień zatoczył szeroki łuk i wpadł w błoto z cichym mlaśnięciem. Jadący na koniach oczywiście nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Spojrzał z niesmakiem na swoje ubranie. Lepka maź pokrywała go od całego, od czubka znoszonych butów, aż po rozczochraną czuprynę. Sapnął jeszcze raz ze złości i potrząsnął rękoma. Błoto spłynęło z jego czoła i skutecznie zakleiło oczy. Przetarł twarz przedramieniem. Nie ma rady, musi się umyć. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swego dobytku. Brązowy worek, w którym trzymał zakupione w miasteczku wiktuały, leżał po drugiej stronie błotnistego traktu. Tam, gdzie go upuścił, kiedy wpadł na niego patrol księżnej Fryderyki. Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, zarzucił go na plecy i powlókł się dalej. Skręcił w leśny dukt. Prawie nikt nie zapuszczał się w tę stronę. Nic dziwnego. Przypominał bardziej ścieżkę wydeptaną przez zwierzęta, niż jakąkolwiek użytkowaną przez ludzi drogę. Wiosenne deszcze, jak co roku, zamieniły wąską dróżkę w bajoro trudne do przebycia. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak on. Starał się unosić krótkie nogi jak najwyżej, lecz błoto wsysało jego buty i nie chciało ich wypuścić. Kiedy wreszcie stanął na szczycie pagórka był porządnie zasapany i do tego zły. Słońce już dawno skryło się za drzewami i powoli nadciągał zmrok. Pokrywające go błoto zaschło w twardą skorupę, jeszcze bardziej utrudniając marsz. Widok maleńkiej, drewnianej chatki był niczym balsam na jego serce. Po raz kolejny pogratulował sobie pomysłu, by znaleźć swe schronienie właśnie tutaj, z dala od wścibskich oczu niczego nierozumiejących ludzi. Tu nie musiał znosić ich pełnych politowania spojrzeń i drwiących uśmiechów. W swoim azylu był olbrzymem.

Zrzucił ciężki ładunek na schodkach ganku i po omacku wszedł do środka. Świecę i krzesiwo znalazł tam, gdzie zwykle. Po chwili wątły płomień świecy rozświetlał wnętrze przytulnej izby. Musiał wnieść do środka swoje sprawunki, w przeciwnym razie leśne zwierzęta zatroszczyłyby się o cały przyniesiony przez niego prowiant. Już, już miał zawrócić do drzwi, gdy nagle jego oczy padły na stół i stanął jak wryty. Był pewien, że gdy wyruszał do miasta, starannie posprzątał niedojedzone śniadanie. Teraz jednak na stole leżał rozkrojony chleb, nadgryziony kawałek sera i garnuszek z miodem.

\- Ktoś wyjadł moje zapasy! - stwierdził głupio.

Rozejrzał się gorączkowo i w ciemnym kącie dostrzegł nowe dziwo. Na jego łóżku, przykryta kocami, leżała jakaś postać. Zbliżył się do niej na palcach, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy nie powinien przypadkiem wziąć ze sobą kuszy. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie w twarz przybysza, by zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. To była dziewczyna. Miała długie, ciemne włosy i niezwykle jasną cerę. Spała twardo, pochrapując cichutko. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że rozdziawił ze zdumienia usta. Prędzej spodziewałby się tu zabłąkanego trola albo innego bobołaka. Dziewczyna, w dodatku ładna, była prawdziwą niespodzianką. Przyglądał jej się dłuższą chwilę, zamknąwszy już usta, zastanawiając się, jakby tu ją obudzić. Bądź, co bądź było tu tylko jedno łóżko. Jego łóżko, do licha! Chrząknął znacząco. Być może zrobił to zbyt cicho, spróbował więc jeszcze raz z większy zapałem. Bez rezultatu.

Na myśl przyszła mu pewna historia, którą zasłyszał kiedyś na targu od jednej z plotkujących tam bab. Ponoć w jednym z nadmorskich krain żyła kiedyś przepiękna księżniczka, na którą odrzucony kochanek, w ramach zemsty, rzucił przedziwny czar. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego, jedni mówili, że ukłuła się jakimś zardzewiałym żelastwem, inni zaś, że podstępem podsunięto jej nieznane w okolicy grzyby, dość, że dzieweczka zasnęła snem kamiennym i żadne środki perswazji ani cudowne medykamenty nie potrafiły wyprowadzić jej z tegoż stanu. Dopiero jeden podający się za księcia oberwaniec postanowił rozprawić się z klątwą. Zamknął się ze śpiącą w komnacie, przykazując, by nikt nie przeszkadzał mu w odczynianiu uroków. Jakież było zdziwienie całego dworu, gdy po pewnym czasie z komnaty wyszli oboje: rozpromieniona księżniczka i nie wiedzieć czemu, mocno skonsternowany młodzieniec. Pobrali się w przeciągu tygodnia, a po dziewięciu miesiącach księżniczka powiła syna. Właściwie to do końca nie jest wiadomo, co konkretnie obudziło dziewoję. Zarówno ona, jak i jej wybranek zachowywali w tym względzie wzorową dyskrecję. W całym jednak dworze można było posłuchać plotek o pocałunku prawdziwej miłości.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat ta opowieść przyszła mu do głowy. Nawet jeśli śpiąca w jego łóżku dziewczyna okazałaby się jakąś zaginioną księżniczką, on z pewnością księciem nie był. Chociaż… Co on właściwie wiedział o zaginionych księżniczkach? Tyle samo, co o prawdziwej miłości. Nie spotkał jeszcze ani jednej, ani drugiej. Popatrzył na twarz uśpionej nieznajomej. Była ładna. Do licha! Była piękna. Zrobiło mu się ciepło koło serca. Może to na nią czekał całe życie? A może warto spróbować? Chrząknął jeszcze raz głośno z tym samym skutkiem, co poprzednio. „Raz kozie śmierć" pomyślał i pochylił się nad spoczywającą na posłaniu postacią. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie niezwykle ciemne tęczówki, a po chwili przeleciał przez pokój i wyrżnął całym ciałem w przeciwległą ścianę. Osunął się po niej bezwładnie. W oczach miał idealną ciemność, ale słyszał, że nieznajoma wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi do niego miękkim, kocim krokiem. Zacisnął mocno powieki, a gdy je ponownie uchylił, zobaczył, że stoi nad nim z rękoma na biodrach i uśmiecha się kpiąco.

\- Co, kochasiu, na amory ci się zebrało? A może byś tak wpierw mnie o zdanie zapytał? - spytała lekko ochrypłym głosem.

\- O w dupę… - jęknął, czując, że zaczyna tracić przytomność. Zanim całkowicie stracił świadomość, doleciał do niego, tym razem wyraźnie rozbawiony, głos czarnookiej:

\- Nieładnie tak wyrażać się w obecności damy. - Zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że kto, jak kto, ale ona damą nie była chyba nigdy.

Ocknął się, czując, jak jego głowa pulsuje bólem. Chwilę leżał bez ruchu, potem bardzo powoli poruszył głową. Leżał na czymś miękkim. Pomacał ręką. Natychmiast rozpoznał szorstką narzutę, która zazwyczaj przykrywała jego łóżko. „Czyżbym zasnął?" Pomyślał mimochodem. Potem do jego nozdrzy doleciał przyjemny aromat. Nie potrafił go zidentyfikować. Był jednak bardzo przyjemny. Intensywny i odświeżający. Pokonując ból, uniósł głowę i wtedy zobaczył ją. Siedziała przy stole poważna i zamyślona. W dłoniach trzymała kubek i wpatrywała się w stojącą tuż przed nią świecę. Jęknął. To zwróciło jej uwagę. Podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się trochę nieśmiało. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że już przypomniał sobie, że to za jej sprawą jest teraz obolały i w zasadzie ledwo może się ruszać. Na szczęście to ona odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Nie chciałam zrobić ci krzywdy - usprawiedliwiała się. - Po prostu zaskoczyłeś mnie.

\- Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdybyś jednak chciała - mruknął.

Potem jednak zawstydził się swojej reakcji. Dziewczyna spuściła mu manto, a on teraz boczy się na nią jak jakiś sztubak. Postanowił ratować resztki swojej godności. Zacisnął zęby i usiadł. Podała mu trzymany w dłoni kubek.

\- Wypij. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Co to? - Zerknął nieufnie na ciemny płyn.

\- Herbata miętowa. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym wróciła do stołu i usiadła. - Z dodatkami. Dobrze ci zrobi. Zobaczysz.

Umoczył usta. Rzeczywiście dominował smak mięty. Nieznajoma skinęła zachęcająco głową, więc zaczął pić. I rzeczywiście z każdym łykiem ustępowało nieznośne napięcie karku. Kiedy skończył czuł się lekko i swobodnie. I odrobinę jak na rauszu.

\- Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - Herbata wyraźnie dodała mu odwagi. - I co tu robisz?

\- Mam na imię Gaya. Jestem uzdrowicielką i cóż… Można powiedzieć, że się tu ukrywam.

\- Orzesz… czarodziejka?

\- Nie. Już raczej zielarka. Czarodzieje rzeczywiście uzdrawiają najczęściej, ale nie zawsze mogą lub chcą…

\- No tak. W miasteczku był pewien czarodziej. Do czasu gdy zaczął leczyć księżną.

\- Co ty mówisz?

\- Wyjechał równie prędko jak przyjechał. A może i prędzej.

\- To… To wiele wyjaśnia - mruknęła Gaya bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

\- Ale jak tu trafiłaś? Ścieżka, która tu prowadzi nie należy do najczęściej uczęszczanych.

\- No właśnie.

\- Rzeczywiście żołnierze kogoś szukają. - Przypomniał sobie konnych, którzy wepchnęli go w błoto. - I to jak szukają! Jakby im kto soli na ogon nasypał. Co takiego zrobiłaś? Chyba nikogo nie zabiłaś?

Znów zawstydził się swej bezpośredniości. A potem przestraszył, że tak rzeczywiście mogło być. Wtedy naprawdę znajdowałby się w niebezpieczeństwie. Gaya jednak roześmiała się tak serdecznie, że natychmiast pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości.

\- Nie martw się - powiedziała lekko. - Wkrótce stąd odejdę. Potrzebowałam tylko chwili, żeby zebrać myśli. No i oczywiście skryć się przed żołnierzami. Wielu ich ostatnio na gościńcach.

\- Spotkałem oddział jeźdźców, kiedy wracałem do domu - powiedział ponuro. - Ale nie byli zbyt mili.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Księżna Fryderyka też do miłych nie należy. - Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko. - I pomyśleć, że zdecydowałam się jej pomóc.

\- Pomóc jej? Dziewczyno, ty chyba nie jesteś stąd!

\- No, szczerze mówiąc, to nie jestem. Ale jestem uzdrowicielką. Moim obowiązkiem jest niesienie pomocy każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje.

\- Fryderyka potrzebowała twojej pomocy?

\- Owszem. W pewnej… bardzo delikatnej sprawie.

\- I dlatego teraz się ukrywasz?

\- Jakbyś zgadł. Okazało się… Nie, nie mogę. Mimo wszystko nie powinnam rozpowiadać takich rzeczy. Ludzie mi ufają.

\- Jak chcesz. - Przyglądał się jej z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Ostatnio rzadko można było spotkać kogoś posiadającego skrupuły. - Co dalej zamierzasz?

\- To zależy od ciebie. - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Chodzi mi o to, czy pozwolisz mi tu zostać? Choć na tę jedną noc.

Spojrzał odruchowo w okno. Na dworze zapadła już ciemna noc. Spacer przez las był teraz nie do pomyślenia. Mieszkał tu już jakiś czas, a wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jakie stworzenia włóczą się nocą pod jego oknami. I w zasadzie nie był ich ciekaw. Zrozumiał, że nie ma wyboru. Nie był przecież chamem i nie wyrzuciłby kobiety za drzwi. Nawet tak skorej do rękoczynów.

\- Zostań - rzucił niemrawo. - O tej porze nikt nie powinien chodzić po lesie. Mam trochę zapasów. Podzielimy się…

Urwał, bo przypomniał sobie, że rzeczone zapasy pozostawił na ganku. Możliwe więc, że już ich nie miał. Ruszył z miejsca, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście zniknęły, ale Gaya zatrzymała go.

\- Twoje rzeczy są tutaj. - Wskazała palcem. - Może zrobimy tak… Ja przygotuję jakiś posiłek, a ty w tym czasie trochę się umyjesz.

\- Och… - Przypomniał sobie jeźdźców i bryzgające spod końskich kopyt błoto.

Jego ubranie było sztywne od brunatnej paćki. Zauważył jednak, że dłonie i twarz ma w miarę czyste. Potrafił wytłumaczyć to tylko tym, że Gaya umyła go, gdy był nieprzytomny. Włosy jednak pozostawały wciąż w bardzo malowniczych strąkach.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł - przyznał.

Dziewczyna dyskretnie odwróciła się do niego plecami i zajęła krojeniem chleba. Nalał wody do stojącej w kącie miski, zrzucił ubabrane błotem ubranie i umył się tak dokładnie jak tylko mógł. Potem przebrał się w czyste, suche rzeczy i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Uzdrowicielka również skończyła przygotowywania. Postawiła na stole półmisek parującej kaszy suto okraszonej skwarkami. Kaszy nie da się ugotować w ciągu kilku minut. Musiała to zrobić znacznie wcześniej. A to znaczy, że przewidziała jego reakcję. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Usiedli przy stole. Gaya jadła niewiele, ale on odkrył, że jest strasznie głodny. Wkrótce talerz został opróżniony. Uzdrowicielka postawiła na stole dwa kubki, usiadła przy stole i z uwagą przyglądała się gospodarzowi. Ten zajrzał ostrożnie do kubka i powąchał płyn.

\- Spokojnie - roześmiała się. - To zwykła herbata.

\- Bez dodatków?

\- Bez. Więc… - Podparła brodę na rękach. - Mówiłeś, jak ci na imię?

\- Nie mówiłem - zawahał się. - Edgar.

\- Co tu robisz zupełnie sam?

\- Mieszkam.

\- Byłam wobec ciebie szczera. Ty też możesz.

\- Jestem. Naprawdę tu mieszkam.

\- Tak daleko od ludzi?

\- Tak jest lepiej. Ludzie nie darzą mnie zaufaniem.

\- Bo jesteś krasnoludem?

\- Bo nie jestem człowiekiem. To dla większości wystarczający powód. Nie sądzisz?

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem jak większość ludzi.

\- Rzeczywiście. - Spoglądał na nią badawczo. W końcu zdecydował, że może powiedzieć trochę więcej. - Niedaleko stąd, w głębi boru jest kilka kopalni diamentów. Od dawna stoją zupełnie opuszczone. Powiadają, że surowiec się skończył. I tak pewnie było, bo od jakiegoś czasu księstwo podupadło. Kiedyś przypadkiem w pewnej spelunie podsłuchałem pijanego w sztok łachmytę. Przechwalał się, że znalazł diamenty w jakiejś dziurze w ziemi, w której schronił się przed deszczem. Diamenty sprzedał, pieniądze przepił i w dodatki nie pamiętał gdzie ta dziura się znajdowała. Powtarzał tylko, że w lesie. Na koniec płakał z rozpaczy, że nie może tam wrócić, bo już nie miał za co pić. Pomyślałem, że to może być właśnie to i postanowiłem spróbować.

\- Szukałeś majątku?

\- Raczej celu w życiu.

\- To dziwne. Nie słyszałam jeszcze, żeby krasnoludy zajmowały się górnictwem tak daleko od Mahakamu.

\- Nie jestem jak większość krasnoludów. - Uśmiechnął się trochę ironicznie. - Kiedyś byłem kowalem.

\- To uczciwe zajęcie.

\- Tak jak i zielarstwo. A jednak ty musiałaś z tego powodu uciekać.

\- Masz rację. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto postanowi cię wykorzystać. Ja jednak nie zamierzam rezygnować. Będę leczyć. Będę pomagać innym.

\- Nawet po tym, co cię spotkało?

\- Nawet. To przecież niczego nie zmienia. Jeden zły człowiek nie może przekreślić tego, jaka jestem.

\- Zazdroszczę ci. Też chciałbym mieć taką pewność.

\- Może potrzebujesz czasu, żeby ją odnaleźć?

\- Może… - Edgar przeciągnął się i ziewnął. - Późno już - stwierdził. - Powinniśmy iść spać.

Tu pojawił się pewien problem. W chatce krasnoluda znajdowało się tylko jedno łóżko. Szybko jednak ustalili, że zajmie je Gaya jako gość i w dodatku kobieta. Edgar przygotował sobie posłanie na podłodze. Wyciągnął się na nim, obserwując, jak uzdrowicielka mości się na miękkim materacu. W końcu i on znalazł wygodną pozycję. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim izbę wypełnił oddech dwojga śpiących osób.

Obudził się cały zdrętwiały. Przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że leży na podłodze. Oczywiście. Przecież łóżko odstąpił Gayi. Gaya… Podniósł się możliwie jak najciszej, żeby nie zbudzić śpiącej kobiety. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Łóżko, na którym wczoraj zasnęła było puste. Rozejrzał się po izbie. Był sam. Z pewnym trudem wstał na nogi. Zajrzał w każdy kąt jak gdyby mogła się ukrywać za którąś skrzynią. Potem wyszedł na dwór, w słoneczny, pachnący wilgotnym igliwiem poranek. Obszedł dookoła dom i nawet ruszył ścieżką, by sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna nie wybrała się przypadkiem na poranny spacer. Jednak po niej nie było nawet śladu. Zrezygnowany wrócił do domu. Smętnie usiadł przy stole. Sam. Znowu sam.

Gaya piła rozwodnione kwaśne wino z wyszczerbionego kielicha. Był czysty. Tylko tyle wymagała. Gospoda, w której się zatrzymała nie należała do najlepszych. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze – do tych średnich również nie. Była to zwykła speluna, ale za to na uboczu. Nikt tu nie interesował się wędrująca samotnie dziewczyną. To właśnie jej odpowiadało. Nie oddaliła się jeszcze zbytnio od ziem księżnej Fryderyki i wolała nie ryzykować rozpoznania. Podróżowała od samego świtu. Trochę głupio jej było opuszczać Edgara. Miły był z niego chłopak i chyba się w niej zadurzył. Nie mogła jednak wciągać go w swoje problemy. Te musiała załatwić sama. A pozostając dłużej w jego chatce mogła ściągnąć na niego niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz też rozglądała się uważnie po gościach nędznego przybytku. Większość z nich wyglądała nieszkodliwie. Kilku parobków siedzących nad kuflami rozwodnionego piwa, jakiś kupiec, któremu najwidoczniej nie powiodły się interesy. Ludzie zajęci swoimi sprawami. Jedynie siedzący w samym kącie mężczyzna wzbudzał jej podejrzenia. Był… dziwny. To pierwsze słowo, jakie wpadło jej do głowy, gdy tylko go ujrzała. Był jeszcze młody, lecz jego włosy były zupełnie białe. Jego oczy też budziły niepokój. Zimne i spokojne. Zbyt spokojne. Siedział swobodnie i zdawało się, że całą jego uwagę pochłania stojący przed nim półmisek z pieczystym, lecz była pewna, doskonale wie, co dzieje się w każdym kącie pomieszczenia. Nie spojrzał na nią ani razu, a przynajmniej tego nie zauważyła, lecz mimo to czuła przez skórę, że jest przez niego obserwowana. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Poczuła ciarki przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Kim był i co tu robił? Dlaczego zwrócił na nią uwagę? Co powinna teraz uczynić? Uciekać? Nie. To wzbudziłoby dodatkowe podejrzenia. Musiała zostać i zachowywać się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Na razie, a potem… A potem nie miała pojęcia co. Na szczęście los zadecydował za nią.

Drzwi do gospody otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i do środka wpadł zdyszany, zaczerwieniony od szybkiego biegu, płowowłosy młodzieniec.

\- Ratujcie, ludzie… - wysapał z trudem. Zatoczył wokół błędnym wzrokiem, a jego spojrzenie ostatecznie zatrzymało się na karczmarzu. - Wiedźmin! Ludzie gadają, że tu się zatrzymał. Potrzeba wiedźmina!

Karczmarz zamarł. Zamarli właściwie wszyscy w pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy, poza jednym człowiekiem. Białowłosy mężczyzna wstał powoli. Ława, na której siedział zazgrzytała głośno, gdy odsuwał ją pod samą ścianę. Przybyły przeniósł na niego wzrok i z widocznym trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Panie… Wyście wiedźmin? - Odpowiedzią był tylko krótki potakujący ruch głowy.

\- Ratujcie, panie! - rozpoczął znów mężczyzna, załamując z rozpaczy ręce. - Skrzydłoń napadł na wozy! Na gościńcu, tuż opodal murów. Psiajucha! Na prostej drodze przypadł, konie zadusił. Majstra Zawłokę porwał. Tam, hen w las z nim uszedł. Ani chybi zeżre, ale może zdążycie… - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i urwał nagle, by zaczerpnąć więcej powietrza.

\- Kiedy to było? - przerwał ostro białowłosy.

\- Przed kwadransem gdzieś będzie. Ledwiem zdążył do miasta przybiec. A tu ludzie powiadają, że wiedźmin się zatrzymał, to żem w te pędy… Majstra zeżre… - dokończył łzawo.

\- Może nie zeżre. - Wiedźmin schylił się. Sięgnął na ławę, dobywając dwa spoczywające tam miecze. - Jak porwał, to może do legowiska zaciągnie. Gdyby był głodny, to i z koni by nic nie zostało. Prowadź! - Młodzieniec skubał nerwowo rozchełstana koszulę i patrzył wokół trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. - Wskażesz mi którędy zaraza uciekła!

\- Ku przecince, panie. Jeszcze na wzgórzu go widziałem. Pewnie do którejś z kopalni lezie.

Wiedźmin złapał pachołka za ramię, obrócił go w stronę wyjścia i wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, gdy Gaya także zerwała się z miejsca. Oniemiały karczmarz patrzył, jak pośpiesznie zbierała swoje rzeczy. Na odchodne rzuciła mu kilka miedziaków jako zapłatę za zjedzony posiłek. Po jej wyjściu w pomieszczeniu zaległa pełna napięcia cisza. Pierwszy ocknął się karczmarz. Rozejrzał się, chrząknął i powrócił do czyszczenia obtłuczonego kufla.

\- Skrzydłoń, psia jego mać! - burczał z pasją. - Na gościńcu! Zeżre nieboraka jak nic!

Kiedy Gaya wypadła na ulicę, wiedźmin już galopował ku bramom miasta z pachołkiem trzymającym się kurczowo jego pleców. Pobiegła za nimi. Zdyszana dotarła do gościńca. Na jego skraju stał pozostawiony tu pachołek. Przestępował z nogi na nogę i zawodził cicho wciąż trzymając się za głowę. Jeździec był już tylko małą, przemieszczająca się na tle lasu figurką. Nie miała szansy, by go dogonić. Nawet gdyby jechała konno. Konno… rozejrzała się gorączkowo. Nieliczni podróżujący pośpiesznie kierowali się ku miastu. Do bram zbliżała się właśnie grupa złożona z dwóch wyładowanych towarami wozów eskortowanych przez czterech jeźdźców. Konie były liche, dosiadający ich mężczyźni także wyglądali niepozornie. Ot, kilku wyrostków, którzy dopiero niedawno osiągnęli wiek męski. Uzbrojeni byli w marnej jakości miecze i pogięte półhełmy. Pomiędzy nimi, a siedzącym na wozie tęgim, czerwonym na twarzy mężczyzną dostrzegła niezwykłe wręcz podobieństwo. Byli to zapewne jego synowie pełniący rolę jednocześnie pomocników i strażników. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwych najemników zapewne nic przy tym nie zarabiając.

Koło wozu zsunęło się z gliniastej drogi i utknęło pomiędzy zalegającymi przydrożny rów głazami. Czerwonolicy kupiec zaklął. Strzelił z bata zmuszając konie do zwiększonego wysiłku. Zmordowane zwierzęta szarpnęły raz i drugi. Wóz drgnął i osunął się jeszcze niżej. Koło zablokowało się na amen. Ponaglani przekleństwami młodzieńcy zeskoczyli ze swych wierzchowców i z całych sił naparli na wóz. W trakcie powstałego zamieszania żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na Gayę. Dziewczyna niepostrzeżenie podeszła do najbliższego z koni i wspięła się na jego grzbiet. Siodło było stare i zniszczone, ale pewnie trzymało się na końskich żebrach. Wbiła pięty w boki chabety. Zwierzę stanęło dęba.

\- Złodziej! - rozdarł się kupiec. - Trzymaj! Łapaj złodzieja!

Ale ona już galopowała przed siebie. Synowie woźnicy wyskoczyli z rowu, lecz zobaczyli tylko oddalający się koński zad.

-Dokąd? Stój! - wrzeszczał pachołek majstra Zawłoki. - Tam skrzydłoń poluje! Psiakrew, leziesz prosto w jego paszczę!

Obejrzała się, lecz nikt nie ruszył za nią w pogoń. Domorośli najemnicy stali osłupiali i wytrzeszczali głupkowato oczy. Wieść o skrzydłoniu skutecznie odebrała im chęć do jakiegokolwiek działania. Pochyliła się nisko w siodle i pognała konia do szybszego biegu. Wiatr świstał jej w uszach. Serce łomotało. Ukradła konia. Musiała to zrobić, ale jednak… pocieszała się, że odda go, kiedy tylko wróci do miasta. Jeśli wróci. Ona i koń.

Gościniec ciągnął się długą, krętą wstęgą pomiędzy podmokłymi łąkami i znikał pośród gęstego i posępnego boru. Tutaj wiedźmin zjechał z traktu i posuwał się przez pewien czas skrajem lasu. Widziała z daleka jak znika pomiędzy drzewami. A poza tym prowadziły ją świeże ślady końskich kopyt odciśnięte w miękkim gruncie. W pewnym momencie zakręcały za linię drzew. Spojrzała za siebie. Miasto majaczyło w oddali otoczone grubymi murami. Prowadzący do niego trakt pozostawał pusty. Wieść o ataku widocznie już się rozniosła. Odetchnęła głęboko, a potem ściągnęła lejce i skierowała konika do lasu. Ślady kopyt stały się mniej wyraźne. Opadłe igliwie i krzewy jagód skutecznie je maskowały. Zsunęła się z siodła i poprowadziła szkapę za sobą. Drzewa rosły coraz gęściej. Wkrótce musiała przeciskać się pomiędzy niskimi gałęziami. Gdzieś w oddali zarżał koń. Przystanęła, nasłuchując. Drzewa szumiały, na którymś przysiadł dzięcioł wystukując zawzięcie swój własny rytm. I nic więcej. Puściła wodze i ruszyła sama, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Kiedy była już niemal pewna, że pomyliła kierunki, do jej uszu doleciało ciche parskanie. Skierowała się w tamta stronę. Ostrożnie, niemal wstrzymując oddech wyjrzała wreszcie na niewielka polanę. Gniada kobyła grzebała kopytem w ziemi, skubiąc spokojnie bujna trawę. Gdzie podział się wiedźmin?

Silne ramiona chwyciły ją i pociągnęły w górę. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć. Napastnik otoczył ją ramieniem, jednocześnie drugą rękę przyciskając do jej ust. Szarpnęła się dziko, spróbowała oderwać jego palce od swoich warg. Wzmocnił uścisk pociągając ja mocno do siebie. Jej stopy straciły oparcie. Poczuła jego oddech na swoim policzku.

\- Wszystkie kapłanki Melitele oprócz zielarstwa uczą się także tropienia? - wymruczał.

Zamarła osłupiała. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, kim ona jest?

\- Puszczę cię, jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz cicho - kontynuował półgłosem - Krzyk ściągnie niebezpieczeństwo na nas oboje. Rozumiesz?

Kiwnęła głową. Postawił ją na ziemi i rozluźnił uścisk. Natychmiast odsunęła się od niego, ciężko dysząc. Trzęsła się cała, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie z przerażenia. Ale dotrzymała słowa i nie wrzasnęła.

\- Więc… - Wiedźmin splótł ręce na piersi. Przyglądał się jej czujnie, lecz nie sprawiał wrażenia, że chce ją skrzywdzić. - Co uczennica Nenneke robi tak daleko od świątyni? I dlaczego śledzi mnie, narażając swoje życie?

\- Skąd… Skąd ty…

\- Skąd wiem, kim jesteś? - Przekrzywił głowę. Na jego usta wypełzł uśmiech, który jednak nie sięgnął oczu. - Pamiętam cię. Byłaś niemal dzieckiem, gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy. Ty możesz mnie nie pamiętać. To było dawno. Ja jednak rozpoznałem cię od razu. Tam, w tej spelunie. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego jedziesz za mną. Słyszałaś przecież o skrzydłoniu.

\- Właśnie dlatego tu jestem.

\- Z powodu skrzydłonia?

\- Nie. A w zasadzie tak. - Splatała nerwowo dłonie. Wiedźmin onieśmielał ją i trochę przerażał. – Pachołek powiedział, że poszedł do kopalni.

\- Dokładnie. Jest tu ich kilka w okolicy. Są opuszczone i to od dawna.

\- Niezupełnie. Niedaleko jednej z nich mieszka pewien krasnolud.

\- Aha… - Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Nawet nie mrugał. Poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo.

\- On pracuje w tej kopalni - wyjąkała.

\- Mieszka sam w lesie?

\- To odludek. A teraz znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Nie da się ukryć.

\- Chciałam… Pomyślałam, że trzeba by go ostrzec.

\- Ryzykując własne życie. Dlaczego podejmujesz ryzyko dla krasnoluda?

\- Ja… - zamilkła zakłopotana.

\- Coś cię z nim łączy?

\- Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Poznałam go zaledwie wczoraj. Pomógł mi. Tak zwyczajnie. On nie wie o zagrożeniu.

\- Wiedziałaś, że tu jadę. Mogłaś poczekać bezpieczna w mieście.

\- Wtedy nie wiedziałbyś, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest. Odszedłeś z karczmy tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam ci powiedzieć.

\- Niewiele osób odważyłoby się na taki czyn.

\- Nie zrobiłam niczego niezwykłego.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sam miałbym większe szanse w tropieniu gadziny?

\- Nie będę przeszkadzać.

\- Akurat… - Spojrzał na nią przeciągle. - Musisz mnie słuchać. We wszystkim i bez gadania.

\- Dobrze.

\- Nie zrobisz niczego na własna rękę.

\- Dobrze.

\- Kiedy każę ci uciekać, bierzesz nogi za pas.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem: bez gadania.

\- Jak chcesz. Zgadzam się.

\- Dobrze. Idź po swojego konia.

\- Skąd…

\- Słyszałem, jak się zbliżasz. Nie miej mi za złe, ale w skradaniu się nie jesteś najlepsza. Skrzydłoń usłyszy cię jeszcze szybciej.

\- Ja… Nie wiedziałam…

\- Dlatego masz się słuchać. A teraz idź po konia.

Zrobiła jak jej kazał. Przyprowadziła szkapę i przywiązała ją obok kobyły wiedźmina. Mężczyzna siedział na środku polany ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i gmerał niewielkim kuferku. Wyciągnął z niego trzy fiolki z ciemnego szkła. Domyśliła się, że są to słynne, zmieniające metabolizm, wiedźmińskie eliksiry. Odkorkował buteleczki i wypił ich zawartość. Zwiesił głowę. Oddychał szybko i chrapliwie. Bała się odezwać, czy choćby poruszyć. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na nią. Jego twarz powlekła się bielą, a źrenice rozszerzyły aż do granic. Tęczówki zniknęły zupełnie. W tym momencie był straszny. Gaya zadrżała. Wstał płynnym kocim ruchem. Odłożył kuferek obok reszty nędznego dobytku.

\- Chodź - rzekł cicho. - Trzymaj się tuż za mną. Staraj się stąpać jak najciszej.

Poprowadził ją między drzewami. Skręcali w prawo, w lewo, kluczyli. Wiedźmin jednak doskonale orientował się w terenie. Czasami zatrzymywał się i nasłuchiwał lub węszył. Miała wtedy chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Ostatni etap pokonali na czworakach. Wspięli się na porośnięte jałowcem wzgórze. Gdy dotarli na jego szczyt Gaya już wiedziała, gdzie się znajdują. Przechodziła tędy o świcie. W dole przed nimi wiła się na wpół zarośnięta chwastami ścieżynka. Po jej drugiej stronie, w zboczu kolejnego pagórka, czernił się otwór wiodący do kopalni. Zielsko przed wejściem było zdeptane, jakby ktoś ciągnął coś wielkiego i ciężkiego. Wyłamane deski, będące niegdyś drzwiami, leżały smętnie porozrzucane dookoła.

\- Tu się skryłeś btratku - mruknął wiedźmin. - Zostaniesz tutaj - zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Będziesz pilnować ścieżki. Jeśli krasnolud nadejdzie, ostrzeżesz go. Tylko możliwie jak najciszej.

\- A jeśli jest już w kopalni? - wyszeptała.

-To najpewniej nic z niego nie zostało - odrzekł obojętnie.

Gaya zamarła zszokowana, lecz wiedźmin już nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Zwinnie prześlizgnął się pomiędzy kolczastymi krzewami i zbiegał w dół zbocza. Lekko jak kozica, cicho niczym duch. Patrzyła jak przemyka od drzewa do drzewa, przecina ścieżkę, wreszcie zbliża się do otworu i sięga na plecy, by wydobyć tkwiący tam dotąd miecz. Klinga zalśniła złowrogo w promieniach słońca. Stalowa czy srebrna? Przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wiedźmin zniknął nagle w mroku korytarza, a Gaya uświadomiła sobie, że od dłuższego czasu wstrzymuje oddech. Odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić bijące jak oszalałe serce. Drzewa szumiały sennie, ptaki ćwierkały i skrzeczały. Koło jej ucha przeleciał bucząc głośno kosmaty bąk. Odgoniła go niecierpliwie ręką. Odleciał kawałek i zawrócił znowu. Poszybował zygzakiem, by w końcu wylądować na jej włosach. Potrzasnęła nerwowo głową. Owad zaplątał się we włosy i teraz trzepotał się rozpaczliwie nie mogąc uciec. Zaklęła. Ostrożnie wydłubała go z czarnych pukli, po czym odrzuciła jak najdalej potrafiła. Bąk przekoziołkował w powietrzu, odzyskał równowagę i odleciał w swoją stronę. Chwilę patrzyła, jak się oddala.

Gdy z powrotem spojrzała na ścieżkę, zobaczyła Edgara. Szybkim krokiem zbliżał się do kopalni, z rosnącym przejęciem przyglądając się dokonanym tu zniszczeniom. Zerwała się na równe nogi. Poślizgnęła na igliwiu i znów wylądowała na klęczkach. Wiedźmin robił to z taką łatwością, ona musiała bardzo uważać. Gdy odzyskała równowagę, krasnolud doszedł już do celu. Pomknęła ku niemu, nie dbając o zachowanie ostrożności. Trzask łamanych gałęzi zwrócił jego uwagę. Spojrzał w górę, a widząc pędzącą na złamanie karku dziewczynę, stanął jak wryty. Wtedy z kopalnianych korytarzy rozległ się zwielokrotniony przez echo, pełen wściekłości ryk. Towarzyszył mu równie gwałtowny krzyk. Pierwszy nie był ludzki, ale drugi z pewnością należał do człowieka. Krasnolud zawahał się.

\- Stój! - wrzasnęła w pełnym pędzie Gaya. - Nie wchodź tam! Stój!

Z kopalni wyprysnął skrzydłoń. Pędził prosto na nieruchomą postać, w ogóle jej nie zauważając. Rozłożył przytulone dotąd do boków skrzydła. Jedno trafiło krasnoluda prosto w pierś. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go na pień drzewa. Osunął się bezwładnie, nie wiedząc nawet, co się z nim stało.

\- Nie! - Gaya potknęła, się i sturlała prosto pod nogi jaszczura.

Ogromny gad zasyczał i zatrzepotał skrzydłami. Zbliżył pysk do dziewczyny, węsząc, z czym właściwie ma do czynienia. Zaryczał. Gaya skuliła się. Ostre zęby kłapnęły tuz przed jej twarzą. Owionął ją przyprawiający o mdłości smród rozkładającego się mięsa. Zamknęła oczy, czekając na śmierć.

\- Ty! Gadzina! - dobiegł ją znajomy głos. - Chodź do mnie, zarazo!

Wiedźmin chwiejnie wytoczył się z tunelu i teraz ciskał w skrzydłonia połamanymi deskami, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę zwierzęcia. Prawą połowę twarzy miał zalaną krwią. Jaszczur zaryczał jeszcze głośniej. Cofnął się nieco, by móc obserwować oboje. Zakończonym ostrymi kolcami ogonem wywijał na wszystkie strony i tłukł nim o drzewa, na szczęście z daleka od nieprzytomnego krasnoluda.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - krzyknął wiedźmin. - Odciągnę go, a wtedy uciekaj! No chodź, maszkaro!

Uniósł ręce w górę i zaczął nimi wymachiwać. Poskutkowało. Gad zaatakował. Niewiarygodnie szybko ruszył na mężczyznę. Ten jednak uskoczył w zgrabnym piruecie, przeturlał się po ziemi i stanął z uniesionym w obu dłoniach mieczem. Skrzydłoń zawrócił i ponownie natarł na człowieka. Mężczyzna znów uskoczył, tnąc mieczem niemal na oślep. Zwierzę zawyło. Rozłożyło skrzydła i wzleciało w górę wyrzucając przy tym fontannę piasku i połamanych chwastów. Nie uleciało jednak daleko. Zawróciło i plując jadem runęło prosto na wiedźmina. Zaczekał do ostatniej chwili. Wyskoczył jak sprężyna na spotkanie bestii. Ciął szerokim łukiem, mierząc w odsłonięte gardło. Trafił, lecz jaszczur zmienił w ostatniej chwili kierunek. Klinga zarysowała jedynie grubą skórę, pozostawiając po sobie krwawiącą pręgę. W tym samym momencie dosięgnął go śmiercionośny ogon. Zobaczył go kątem oka i zareagował, ale nie dość szybko. Ostry kolec rozdarł skórzaną kurtkę i wbił się w ciało od łokcia aż po ramię. Buchnęła krew. Białowłosy skulił się, by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu i przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki. Skrzydłoń odbił się od ziemi i znów wystartował zataczając krótki łuk i atakując wiedźmina z boku. Mężczyzna zrobił zwód, zanurkował pod skórzastym skrzydłem i wbił miecz w miękki brzuch gada. Ostrze weszło w ciało jak w masło. Wyciągnął je i dał nura pomiędzy tylne łapy, unikając ostrych jak brzytwa pazurów. Jaszczur zaryczał, lecz już nie próbował latać. Rozjuszony natarł na wiedźmina plując jadem i trzepocząc skrzydłami. Człowiek lawirował w zwinnych unikach i obrotach. Pozwolił, by zwierzę zbliżyło się do niego. Kiedy zaryczało, unosząc wyżej głowę, skoczył naprzód, przekoziołkował i prostując się wbił klingę w gardło potwora. Skrzydłoń szarpnął się. Wiedźmin zaklął. Miecz o mało co nie wyślizgnął się z jego dłoni. Chwycił go obiema rękami i zapierając się mocno nogami, z całych sił wepchnął klingę głębiej w drgające ciało. Aż po rękojeść. Zalała go ciepła krew, lecz bestia wciąż jeszcze żyła. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie stając na tylnych łapach i wyrzucając człowieka w powietrze. Białowłosy wylądował pewnie na ziemi i wtedy wijący się w agonii ogon trafił go w sam środek pleców, pozbawiając tchu i zwalając z nóg. Zaraz potem przygniotło go bezwładne cielsko. Uwięziony poczuł, jak jego płuca gwałtownie domagają się powietrza, którego nie mógł zaczerpnąć. Zanim stracił przytomność zdążył zastanowić się, czy dziewczynie udało się uciec.

Gaya nie uciekła. Nawet nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Kiedy skrzydłoń zaatakował wiedźmina, podpełzła ostrożnie do Edgara i odciągnęła go na bezpieczną odległość. Krasnolud niebawem zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. W pierwszej chwili, kiedy otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą twarz dziewczyny, pomyślał, że śni. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że jest przerażona, a kiedy się rozejrzał i zobaczył samotnego człowieka walczącego z ogromnym jaszczurem, otrzeźwiał zupełnie.

\- Co to jest? - wyjąkał. - Co to jest do kroćset?

\- Ciii… - Położyła palce na jego ustach.

\- Trzeba mu pomóc - mruknął, próbując wstać z ziemi.

\- Nie masz szans - szepnęła. - Zostań…

Oboje skulili się odruchowo, słysząc przerażający ryk rannego zwierzęcia. Patrzyli oniemiali jak wiedźmin płynnym, pewnym ruchem atakuje jaszczura, zadając mu śmiertelna ranę, odskakuje, a potem upada. Gad zachwiał się gwałtownie, machając nieskoordynowanie skrzydłami. Wyciągnął szyję ku niebu, ukazując ich ochom wciąż sterczącą z podgardla rękojeść miecza, po czym niezwykle powoli osuwa się na ziemię i leżącego na niej bezwładnie człowieka.

Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Umilkły wszystkie ptaki nawet wiatr ucichł jakby onieśmielony tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Gaya zerwała się na nogi, lecz brakło jej odwagi, by podejść do truchła. Nie bała się martwego zwierzęcia. Bała się widoku martwego wiedźmina. Edgar nie miał takich rozterek. Popędził do jaszczura, przeskakując ponad pokrzywami. W pędzie schylił się, by podnieść upuszczony wcześniej kilof. Zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości i uniósł go ponad głowę. Podszedł jeszcze krok. Potem drugi. Skrzydłoń był martwy. Jego krew zbryzgała wszystko dookoła, a teraz wsiąkała niespiesznie w piaszczyste poszycie. Dla pewności jeszcze kopnął rozdziawiony pysk. Uspokojony opuścił kilof i przyklęknął przy ciele potwora, wsuwając rękę pod jego brzuch. Prawie natychmiast wymacał drugie ciało. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo. Musieli wyciągnąć mężczyznę spod padliny. I to jak najszybciej. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na rozbitych drzwiach kopalni. Gdyby udało się wykorzystać deski jako dźwignię. Ale sam nie da rady.

\- Gaya! - wrzasnął, prostując się. - Pomóż mi!

Dziewczyna wyrwała się ze stuporu i ruszyła ku niemu. Krótko wyjaśnił jej, co zamierza zrobić. Wybrali najdłuższe i najsolidniej wyglądające deski. Wsunęli je pod ścierwo i jednocześnie naparli. W powstałej w ten sposób szczelinie pojawiła się ludzka dłoń. Sapiąc głośno ponowili wysiłki. Martwy gad poddawał się opornie. Gdy odsłonili ramiona i głowę mężczyzny, Gaya zanurkowała i chwyciła jego kurtkę, ciągnąc z całych sił. Edgar jęknął z wysiłku, bo teraz sam musiał dźwigać cały ciężar zdechlaka. Z wysiłku pociemniało mu w oczach, ale nie poddał się. Gaya na przemian klnąc i szlochając wyciągała powoli białowłosego spod przygniatającego go ciężaru. Wciąż obawiała się, że ratują trupa. Bezwładne ciało ciążyło. Mokra od krwi skórzana kurtka wyślizgiwała się z palców. Zaklinowane były już tylko nogi wiedźmina. Krasnolud zacisnął zęby, podparł brzuch gada własnymi plecami i krzycząc z wysiłku, prostował się, stopniowo zwiększając przestrzeń pod truchłem. Gaya wsunęła dłonie pod pachy wiedźmina i szarpnęła. Edgar opadł bez sił na klęczki. Przez załzawione oczy widział jak uzdrowicielka odciąga mężczyznę jeszcze kawałek, po czym sama osuwa się na ziemię, dysząc ciężko.

Wiedźmin leżał twarzą do ziemi. Jego włosy, ubranie przesiąknięte były krwią. Trudno było stwierdzić: jego, czy zabitego zwierzęcia. Ostrożnie odwrócili go na plecy. Miał zamknięte oczy. Gaya ostrożnie uniosła jego powiekę. Źrenica wciąż pozostawała nienaturalnie rozszerzona. Pochyliła się nisko nad rozchylonymi wargami. Długo musiała czekać, ale w końcu poczuła nikły powiew oddechu.

\- Żyje… - wymamrotała. Krasnolud klęczał obok zdezorientowany. - Ledwie oddycha, ale żyje. Muszę opatrzyć jego rany.

\- Zabierzmy go do mojego domu. - Edgar Już rozglądał się za czymś, co mogliby użyć do zbudowania prowizorycznych noszy. - Jest ciężko ranny. Nie możesz leczyć go w takich warunkach.

Wspólnymi siłami zataszczyli wiedźmina do domku krasnoluda. Ułożyli go na łóżku i ściągnęli uwalane krwią ubranie. Dopiero wtedy Gaya mogła ocenić rozmiar jego obrażeń. Najgorzej przedstawiała się biegnąca przez całe ramię rana zadana kolcem ogona. Była głęboka i wciąż mocno krwawiła. Uzdrowicielka wyciągnęła z podróżnej torby niezbędne przedmioty. Zszyła brzegi rany specjalną nicią, ciesząc się, że jej pacjent pozostawał nieprzytomny. Przemyła i również zeszyła ranę na skroni. To samo zrobiła z raną na plecach, przewróciwszy pacjenta na bok. Następnie zażądała miski z wodą i gąbki. Zmyła zakrzepłą krew, starając się robić to jak najdokładniej. Wiedźmin był nią pokryty od czubka głowy aż po stopy. Kiedy skończyła, założyła na rany czyste opatrunki i zabandażowała je dokładnie. Edgar przyglądał się jej z rosnącym podziwem. Była opanowana, sprawna i fachowa. Sam nie wiedziałby, od czego zacząć. Na koniec przyłożyła dłoń do czoła mężczyzny. Trwała tak chwilę marszcząc brwi, potem naciągnęła koc na jego nagie ramiona i wreszcie odsunęła się od łóżka.

\- To tyle - westchnęła. - Teraz musimy tylko czekać.

\- No… - zgodził się krasnolud. - Wciąż nie wierzę, że uszedł z życiem.

\- Sądząc po bliznach już nie raz znajdował się w takiej sytuacji.

Dziewczyna podeszła do paleniska, na którym trzaskał już wesoło ogień. Postawiła na nim wypełniony wodą garnek. Czekając aż woda zacznie wrzeć, wyjmowała z torby szklane fiolki i pęki ziół. Kruszyła je i mieszała. Potem wrzuciła wszystko do wrzątku. Zamieszała. Po izbie rozszedł się przyjemny, kojący aromat. Odczekała aż napar nabierze mocy, przelała go do metalowego kubka i znów wróciła do rannego. Uniosła nieco jego głowę i przytknęła krawędź kubka do jego ust. Mężczyzna przełknął podany mu płyn. Uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, powoli napoiła pacjenta. Pilnowała, by się nie zakrztusił i wypił wszystko do końca. Sprawdziła jeszcze, czy opatrunki dobrze się trzymają, ponownie poprawiła koc i dopiero teraz podeszła do stołu. Ciężko osunęła się na stojące przy nim krzesło. Była zmęczona i to było widać. Podkrążone oczy, zgarbione ramiona.

\- Skończyłam - oznajmiła. - Niech Matka ma go w opiece.

\- Odpocznij. - Krasnolud postawił przed nią kubek herbaty.

\- Dziękuję. - Przyjęła go z wdzięcznością.

\- Byłaś niesamowita - stwierdził z podziwem, siadając naprzeciwko niej. - To, co zrobiłaś...

\- To moja praca. - Uśmiechnęła się blado. - Natomiast on… Ruszył na skrzydłonia bez wahania.

-To wiedźmin. Zabija takie stwory. Przybył, gdy się o nim dowiedział, ale co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że odeszłaś.

\- Bo odeszłam. I pewnie byłabym już daleko, gdyby nie wieść o jaszczurze. Chciałam cię ostrzec.

\- Naprawdę? - Popatrzył na nią dziwnie. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo tak trzeba. Gdyby to coś cię pożarło…

\- A gdyby pożarł również ciebie?

\- Nie zastanawiałam się.

\- Narażałaś dla mnie życie.

\- Jak już mówiłam, nie zastanawiałam się.

\- Jesteś zbyt dobra. Starasz się uratować wszystkich.

\- Każdy zasługuje…

\- Na co?

\- By być traktowany jak człowiek.

\- Nawet krasnolud?

\- A jaka to różnica? Nie wzrost decyduje o tym, kim jesteśmy. Tylko to, co robimy. Zresztą to nie ważne. - Wstała gniewnie, podeszła do okna. - Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać.

\- Gaya? - Zaczekał, aż odwróci się i na niego spojrzy. - Cieszę się, że wróciłaś

Pozostała część dnia minęła im bardzo szybko. Oczyścili zdjętą z wiedźmina odzież, rozwiesili ją nad paleniskiem, żeby wyschła, przygotowali wieczerzę. Wieczorem wiedźmin zaczął gorączkować. Gaya sporządziła wywar z kory wierzby i podawała go rannemu na zmianę z chłodnymi kompresami. Nie chciała położyć się spać, ale krasnoludowi nakazała odpocząć. Położył się na przygotowanym wczoraj posłaniu, gratulując sobie w duchu, że nie chciało mu się go sprzątnąć. Wkrótce zasnął. Uzdrowicielka dołożyła drew do ognia, usiadła naprzeciwko ogniska i zapatrzyła się w płomienie. Od czasu do czasu zmieniała kompresy na czole nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Wiedźmin spał niespokojnie, rzucał się, kręcił głową, majaczył. Dopiero nad ranem zapadł w spokojny, zdrowy sen. Wtedy i Gaya zdrzemnęła się, wtulając głowę w złożone na stole ramiona. Obudził ja cichy dźwięk. Ni to jęk, ni to chrząkniecie. Uniosła głowę. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby zorientować się, gdzie się znajduje. Ogień na palenisku przygasł. Szczapy żarzyły się jeszcze ostatnim tchnieniem. Za oknem zaczynało już szarzeć. Wczoraj o tej porze opuszczała tę chatkę. Dźwięk powtórzył się. Dobiegał od łóżka, na którym leżał wiedźmin. Podeszła do niego ze świecą w dłoni. Wiedźmin już nie spał. Próbował usiąść, sycząc z bólu przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Poczekaj. - Odstawiła świecę na niski stolik. Pomogła mu przyjąć półsiedzącą pozycję, podkładając pod plecy dodatkowa poduszkę.

\- Dziękuję. - Wiedźmin przyglądał się jej uważnie. Jego oczy na powrót były normalne. - Co się stało?

\- Walczyłeś ze skrzydłoniem.

\- To pamiętam. Co stało się potem?

\- Gad przygniótł cię swoim ciałem. Wyciągnęliśmy cię.

\- My?

\- Ja i Edgar. - Wskazała na śpiącego pod ścianą krasnoluda. - Jesteśmy w jego domu.

\- Więc żyje. Nie był wtedy w kopalni?

\- Nie. Mi też nic się nie stało. Dzięki tobie. Uratowałeś nas.

\- Nie bądź sentymentalna. Tym się właśnie zajmuję.

\- Wiem. - Gaya spuściła wzrok. Znów czuła się zakłopotana.

\- Moje ramię. - Wiedźmin przyglądał się fachowo założonemu opatrunkowi. - Jak źle to wygląda?

\- Bardzo źle. Ale zatrzymałam krwawienie i zszyłam ranę. Minie jednak trochę czasu zanim rana się zagoi. Staraj się nie pozrywać szwów. Na plecy też powinieneś uważać. Masz złamane dwa żebra. Na szczęście kręgosłup jest nieuszkodzony.

\- To się nazywa mieć szczęście - sapnął wiedźmin. - Mieć pod ręką uzdrowicielkę akurat wtedy, gdy najbardziej jej potrzebujesz.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że mnie znasz. Skąd?

\- A… No tak. Mówiłem. Strasznie chce mi się pić - zmienił nagle temat.

Dziewczyna przyniosła kubek czystej wody. Pomogła mu pić. Rzeczywiście musiał być spragniony, bo opróżnił całe naczynie.

\- Dziękuję - wysapał. - Bywałem gościem Nenneke. Leczyła moje rany. Ty chyba dopiero co trafiłaś do zakonu. Przyniosłaś skądś wronę ze złamanym skrzydłem.

\- Pamiętam. Wyleczyłam ją. - Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Jak właściwie masz na imię?

\- Geralt.

\- Geralt… - powtórzyła. - Cieszę się, że cię poznałam.

\- Właściwie, to ja też się cieszę - dobiegł ich spod ściany zaspany głos. Krasnolud gramolił się spod koca. - Choć wolałbym, żeby odbyło się to w innych okolicznościach.

\- Wierz mi, że ja też - sarknął wiedźmin. - Nie planowałem dłuższego postoju. Zaraza, nie utrzymam się jeszcze w siodle.

\- Dokąd ci tak śpieszno? - Przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły kości.

\- Płotka! - Wiedźmin zerwał się z poduszek.

\- Co robisz? - Gaya rzuciła się w jego stronę. - Twoje szwy…

\- Chędożyć szwy. Zostawiłem konia w lesie.

\- Jest tutaj - pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami Edgar. - Przyprowadziłem go wczoraj. Obydwa przyprowadziłem. Stoją w szopie.

\- O… - Opadł z powrotem na posłanie. - Chyba, że tak.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś. - Krasnolud podszedł do paleniska, dorzucił drwa i sięgnął po pogrzebacz. - Dokąd chcesz jechać?

\- Na południe. Do Sodden. Podobno grasuje tam kikimora. Można nieźle zarobić. Zresztą, wszystko jedno dokąd. Tu nie zarobię na pewno.

\- Zabiłeś skrzydłonia - przypomniała Gaya. - Pewnie wyznaczyli nagrodę za jego ścierwo.

\- A tam… - Wiedźmin machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Odkąd wyczerpały się diamenty, księżna łupi poddanych podatkami. Choćby chcieli, nie mają z czego zapłacić.

\- A ja słyszałem, że można tu jeszcze znaleźć jakieś kamienie - zaczął ostrożnie Edgar, grzebiąc pogrzebaczem w popiele.

\- Nie wierz plotkom. - Wiedźmin cierpliwie czekał, Aż Gaya skończy sprawdzać opatrunki. - Gdyby tak było, książęcy pachołkowie przekopywaliby teraz te lasy łyżeczkami do toru, a sam książę Kasztor nie musiałby całować w dupę swoich sąsiadów, żeby ci pożyczyli mu choć trochę grosza.

\- Księcia nie ma dopiero od dwóch tygodni - mruknęła uzdrowicielka.

\- Dwa tygodnie? - parsknął białowłosy. - Nie ma go od czterech miesięcy. Na moje oko to on wcale nie ma ochoty wracać w domowe pielesze.

Dziewczyna usiadła nagle na skraju łóżka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Krasnolud podszedł do nich, wciąż ściskając pogrzebacz w dłoni.

\- Mogę jechać z tobą? - spytał nagle. - Oczywiście jak wydobrzejesz.

\- Do Sodden? - zdumiał się Geralt.

\- Wszystko jedno. Znudziło mi się górnictwo, a we dwóch zawsze raźniej podróżować. Właśnie dotarło do mnie, jaki ze mnie jełop.

\- Bo strzyżesz brodę? - Ranny spojrzał na niego z nagłym błyskiem w oku.

\- Bo uwierzyłem moczymordzie.

\- Mnie tez zabierzecie ze sobą? - odezwała się Gaya cienkim głosem. - Po tym co zrobiłam, nie mogę tu zostać.

\- A co takiego zrobiłaś? - zainteresował się wiedźmin. Ta dwójka okazała się ze wszech miar niebanalna.

\- Przygotowałam księżnej Fryderyce napar.

\- To jeszcze nie zbrodnia.

\- Z ruty.

\- Nie rozumiem - poskarżył się Edgar.

\- A ja owszem… - Wiedźmin spoglądał uważnie to na jedno, to na drugie. - Cóż, szykuje się wcale obiecująca podróż.

Mężczyzna usiadł nieco wyżej na poduszkach, uniósł skraj koca, zerknął pod spód, potem na nich. Uważnie rozejrzał się po izbie.

\- Gdzie moje rzeczy? - spytał wreszcie.

\- Są tam, suszą się. - Gaya wskazała ręką.

\- To dobrze. Będę ich potrzebował. Musimy wrócić do kopalni.

\- Po co? - zdziwił się krasnolud. - Sam mówiłeś, że nie ma w nich czego szukać. Poza tym, chyba zawalił się strop.

\- To tym bardziej musimy wrócić.

Popatrzyli na niego dziwnie.

\- To nie mówiłem wam? - Wiedźmin z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie. - Widać nie miałem do końca racji. Coś tam jednak znalazłem.

\- Co? - spytali, zrywając się na nogi.

Geralt wzruszył ramionami i na widok wyrazu ich twarzy uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

\- Majstra Zawłokę.


End file.
